


Threesome Tricks And Treats

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [81]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie is the only one who can convince Hux to let him do anything





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



The celebration of any holiday that seemed to focus on useless frivolity and relying on hand-outs from others was expressly forbidden by the First Order. It kept the Stormtroopers under control for one thing, forcing them to focus on their studies. It also kept the citizens under control, reminding them that hand-outs were not something the First Order wanted nor needed.

Mitaka and Phasma were fairly certain that Techie could convince his brother to strip naked and walk through the entirety of the Finalizer if he wanted him to. The pair had watched and hidden smiles as the younger Hux had begged and pleaded with the General over being allowed to do anything to celebrate the odd little holiday coming up. Going out asking for candy was forbidden but Hux had allowed them to order sweets for private consumption. The wearing of costumes was shut down but Phasma helping Techie to apply make-up to his face after his shift was permitted.

"This is as far as it goes. Do not ask me for more," Hux had warned after his brother hugged him tightly once the concessions were made. He blushed, pouting when he heard Kylo snickering behind him. "Shut up!"

"I think he celebrated a bit too much," Phasma chuckled with a shake of her head.

Mitaka laughed, nodding his head as he ran his fingers through a sleeping Techie's hair. The purple and blue paints that had been used on his face had started to smear, making the man look mad. He had his head in Mitaka's lap, finding comfort in Phasma's large bed. "I think it's safe to say that today's holiday was a good one."

"Not quite..."

"Hm?" Mitaka blinked as Phasma smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him.

"I want my treat now..." she purred.


End file.
